<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remember by Kaatyr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276484">Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaatyr/pseuds/Kaatyr'>Kaatyr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leopika AUs [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Memory Loss, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaatyr/pseuds/Kaatyr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out with the small things. They were so small that Leorio didn’t even realise what was happening at first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leopika AUs [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started out with the small things. They were so small that Leorio didn’t even realise what was happening at first.</p><p>Kurapika hovered in the spices aisle, frowning at the offerings on the shelf.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Leorio asked, pushing the shopping cart forward so he could come up alongside Kurapika. He hated shopping at the best of times, but it usually wasn’t too bad with Kurapika. Kurapika didn’t mess around. He just got what he needed, with no more time expended than absolutely necessary. Efficient in that task as he was with everything else in his life.</p><p>Which was what made his current behaviour seem a little odd to Leorio.</p><p>Kurapika glanced over to him, a furrow between his blond brows.</p><p>“I can’t remember which spices I need,” he said.</p><p>“Um…” Leorio really had no idea. Kurapika was planning on cooking a quiche, but as it was a dish he’d never cooked for Leorio before, Leorio couldn’t help. “Do you have the recipe on your phone?” he asked.</p><p>“No,” Kurapika said. “I’ve never needed to before.”</p><p>He looked uncharacteristically confused and embarrassed, his eyes scanning across the shelves as he looked for a label that seemed familiar.</p><p>“It’s not that big a deal, is it?” Leorio asked. “Just give it your best guess. It might work out even better than the original recipe.”</p><p>Kurapika nodded, before taking two small containers from the shelf. He put them into the shopping cart.</p><p>It really was such a small thing, and the quiche turned out fine—but it didn’t stop there.</p><p>Kurapika forgot where he’d left his phone. The first time was funny. Kurapika grew irate as Leorio teased him. The phone was recovered quickly when Leorio called it. For some reason, Kurapika had left it in the bathroom.</p><p>Leorio thought that it would be a one-off, but it stopped being funny when it kept happening.</p><p>Kurapika slowly adjusted. He wrote out a shopping list before buying groceries. He made a habit of keeping hold of his phone, especially in public. He put a board up on the wall in the kitchen to record appointment dates and times, ostensibly so that he and Leorio could coordinate better, but Leorio knew that it was really because Kurapika needed the reminder.</p><p>Leorio let it go for a long while. Kurapika seemed to be coping pretty well. His job was stressful, so maybe that was why he was having trouble remembering things. Stress could affect people in a lot of different ways. If memory loss was the only sign Kurapika showed, then he was doing well.</p><p>But then something more serious happened—something much more serious than misplacing objects or forgetting an appointment.</p><p>Kurapika shivered beneath the blanket Leorio had wrapped around his shoulders. He’d stopped crying a little while ago, but he was still huddled into himself, tucked into the corner of Pietro’s sofa.</p><p>“It’s okay, Kurapika,” Leorio tried to assure him. “I’m not angry.”</p><p>He’d never really been angry at all, though some might think that he had reason to be. Truthfully, from the moment he’d heard the sirens, and seen the smoke rising from their apartment building, he’d been terrified. All he’d wanted to know was if Kurapika was safe and fuck everything else.</p><p>“I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened. I guess I forgot I left it on,” Kurapika said helplessly, for what was probably the fifth time that evening.</p><p>“It was an accident,” Leorio assured him. “No one was hurt, which is the most important thing.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Kurapika repeated, his voice choked with tears.</p><p>From what Leorio could gather, Kurapika had put dinner on, then left for a work meeting, forgetting to turn the stove off before he left. The apartment wasn’t entirely a write-off, but the kitchen and some of the furniture in the apartment had been damaged. Leorio and Kurapika were staying with Leorio’s friend Pietro for the time being.</p><p>Leorio took a deep breath and prepared to broach what he knew would be a touchy subject.</p><p>“Kurapika, I think that you should see a doctor,” Leorio began.</p><p>“I am,” Kurapika said, deadpan as he gestured at Leorio.</p><p>“No, that’s not what I meant. I think you need to talk to <em>another</em> doctor about your memory problems,” Leorio corrected him.</p><p>Kurapika bristled. “I made a mistake,” he said. “It happens—but it won’t happen again. I promise.” He tucked his nose into the blanket, holding himself tight.</p><p>“This isn’t the first time you’ve forgotten something,” Leorio said gently. “Last week you left your bag at the bank. The week before that, you forgot your parents’ anniversary.”</p><p>“I’ll take some time off work, okay? Happy now?” Kurapika demanded, delivering that compromise with narrowed eyes.</p><p>“No, I’m not. I don’t think this is work-related.” Leorio wrapped his arm around Kurapika, hoping to soothe him into a more receptive mood. “Look, maybe the doctor will say there’s nothing wrong with you, and I’m just worrying too much,” Leorio said. “Then you’ll be able to say, “I told you so.”” He tried to smile, but it was hard to get his lips to move.</p><p>Kurapika stayed silent for a good long while. Leorio wondered if he’d ever respond at all. Maybe he just intended to ignore Leorio until Leorio gave up on the idea.</p><p>But then, Kurapika said quietly, “Okay. I’ll go to a doctor.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Leorio said with relief.</p><p> </p><p>Leorio didn’t want to be proved right, but unfortunately he was. Luckily, the problem wasn’t anything as alarming as cancer, which had been on Leorio’s mind. Instead, Kurapika’s doctor informed them that Kurapika’s memory problems were a symptom of early onset dementia.</p><p>There were things Kurapika could do to slow the progress of the disease, which he did diligently. Memory games and exercises designed to stimulate his brain. A healthy diet and lifestyle would also benefit him. Leorio did his best to support Kurapika, sometimes even creating his own games for Kurapika. Kurapika’s competitive nature was one thing that never changed. He couldn’t stand being bested by Leorio, and that served as motivation. In fact, the seriousness with which Kurapika took their little contests was a bit frightening.</p><p>It wasn’t a death sentence, but Leorio sometimes wondered how he’d cope if one day, Kurapika forgot <em>him</em>. The possibility felt like an unbearable weight.</p><p>Nevertheless, Leorio refused to leave Kurapika. Even if Kurapika forgot him, there would always be the photos and videos to remind him, the stories shared by teasing friends. And, when all of those failed, Leorio would still remember.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>